


《圈》第十章

by Hi_www



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_www/pseuds/Hi_www





	《圈》第十章

第二天，郑秀晶带着签名照片去找文星伊。

楼下的员工看见郑秀晶没有一个不惊讶的，都想要签名，郑秀晶也不恼，微笑的给每个人都签了名，然后去了办公室。

文星伊还在开会，她就自己在办公室等她。办公室里有一个用来专门休息的屋子，她走过去。

走进屋里的同时心里的担心瞬间没了，她果然是爱她的。

那个屋子从没有人进来过，里面还有一个书架，上面放着都是她俩当时交往时的合照，还有她成名后的海报。郑秀晶心头一热，文星伊工作累的时候是不是看着自己才坚持下来的，她有多想她，还在想着有的没的时候。

“你在干什么？”熟悉的声音打断了她的想法。

文星伊脸色难看到已经不能在难看了，她看见了那个屋子这就证明她的伤疤被揭开了。

郑秀晶出了那个屋，把签名照放到她的办公桌上。

文星伊扫了一眼，随后走到办公桌，环胸，后仰，靠在真皮椅子上，浑身散着盛气凌人的霸气，高不可攀。

“这是我答应给金小姐的签名海报。”

文星伊没说话只用目光看着她，看了好一会。

“哦，我已经收到了，那就请郑小姐离开吧。”

“星伊，你一定要用这种语气跟我说话吗？”

“我应该用什么语气。”语气冰冷。

文星伊的眼神分不出喜怒。像是突然想到什么挑了一下眉，问道“郑小姐用这种方法见我，难道是想追我？”

郑秀晶跟文星伊在一起5年，太熟知文星伊的脾气了，她这个人性子拧巴，不会给人台阶下，她这是在怪她当年的离开。

郑秀晶接下这句话“文总，那我可有机会？”

“哦，那恐怕要排队，追我的人太多了，况且我现在还有女朋友暂时还没有分手的打算。”文星伊面无表情地转着手中的钢笔，语气尽是嘲讽。

“星伊，我以为你只是跟她玩玩。”

郑秀晶悲痛说道，目光含泪地看着文星伊，她感到委屈，但在看到她转动钢笔的时候，她突然又感到一切都都不重要了，因为那是她给她的钢笔，是她俩之间的信物。

文星伊并没有注意到这些，冷漠问：“我做了什么，让你有这样的误会？”

“上次宴会，我吻了你，你也回吻了我，还有这个屋子，还有这只钢笔，都是误会吗。”

文星伊哑口无言，说的对，屋子和钢笔她没有办法解释，那个吻她更没有办法解释。

郑秀晶见状撕开自己抑制剂，一股玫瑰茶香味瞬间充满整个屋子。因为之前文星伊标记过郑秀晶，熟悉的味道让文星伊直接有了感觉。

跟金容仙这几天根本没尝到荤，这让文星伊难受不已，虽然俩人分开很久但身体还是熟悉郑秀晶的味道，直接把文星伊调动起来。

郑秀晶走过去坐到文星伊腿上，把她的手放在自己的丰满上，她则把手放到文星伊腿间凸起的地方，来回抚摸。

文星伊再也控制不住，抱起郑秀晶就往屋里走，将她压在身上，肆意亲吻。

叩叩叩

“文总，金小姐找您？”

屋内的人早被欲望缠身，哪能听见。

“金小姐，这没有动静，要不您再等等。”

“没事，我进去就行，她不会说什么的，要是说你，我替你抗包。”

秘书见状，文总对这个金小姐确实有点不一样，也没阻拦就让她进去了。

办公室被打开的一瞬间，玫瑰香和威士忌的信息素冲入鼻腔，金容仙不禁皱眉。

幸亏秘书是个beta。

金容仙突然犹豫起来，到底进不进去。秘书没懂，刚才要进怎么又不进了，便顺手推了她一下，还把门带上了。

金容仙没反应过来就进入了屋里。算了，进都进了，左顾右看都没看见文星伊。

突然里面的房间传来喘息声，金容仙走过去一看，看见文星伊正跟郑秀晶做那种事情。她太过于惊讶，一时没控制住，蹦出了个音节。

文星伊突然听到了除了她俩之外传出的声音，抬头一瞅是金容仙。

身体反应快于头脑，她立即起来，拿住衣服遮住下体。

“不是你想的那样的。”

金容仙由于过于冲击，说了句对不起转身出了办公室。


End file.
